Forever and a Day
by alpha-wolf96
Summary: Always There now re-titled! Sorry Starskulls (Author of Remember me) used my title so I had to change it, I'm really pissed too! This is just a bunch of oneshots and story arcs of Jack Frost after the movie as he interacts with the other Guardians and how they al learn to be a family together. A lot of brotherly love between Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund.
1. Keeping cool

**Hey there readers, I'm taking a break from my previous story on Alex Rider and are now on Rise of the Guardians  
This is going to have a whole bunch of one shots and story arcs on Jack Frost after the movie and bonding with the Guardians  
There will mostly be a lot of brotherly love between Bunnymund and Jack because those two are cute!  
NO SLASH!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Characters in this story nor the movie**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~oo0O0oo~**

Jack was not feeling well. To say he was feeling sick would have been an understatement, no, he wasn't feeling sick, he felt like he was dying. His body ached and his head was slowly trying to kill him. He always got sick around summer months, but it never got any easier. He would usually travel to Antarctica or any of the cooler areas to ease the heat with in his body.

Jack had to get out of there but the wind wouldn't be able to carry him like this. The wind breezed over Jack. Playing with his hair comfortingly. The wind worried over Jack. He knew that if he didn't get out of there then it would get dangerous. Contacting the guardians was not an option. It was daylight where he was so there was not Tooth or sandy to find him for the next few hours. And getting in contact with North was even harder, he didn't have a globe with him and North lived on the other side of the world, he would never make it flying.

But he could call some one, though his pride was against it.

Jack dragged himself up and using the last of his strength used his staff to strike the nearest tree. He was only able to lash out on it a few time before he crumpled into the nearly liquified snow. Jack laid panting, desperate for cooler air, cooler anything.

_Hurry up cottontail before I melt! _

The heat racked Jack's body painfully, his breathing was labored and he could barely keep his eyes open. He felt the ground rumble somewhere in the distance but at that point he couldn't think straight and didn't have the energy to even move. He heard shuffling of heavy feet on the ground and someone's voice but couldn't lift his head to find its source.

"Frostbite! Why the hell were you calling me mate?" The voice called. Then the footsteps stopped abruptly and Jack heard a gasp then the feet were running and in an instant he had his head lifted. Jack's eyes fluttered open halfway. Everything was fuzzy and he had to blink a few times to clear his vision and focus. Bunny's furry face came into view and Jack could see the concern on his face as plain as day. He did his best in giving the worried Bunny a smile. It was weak and tired but it seemed to ease the rabbits tension a bit, only a bit though.

"H-Hi Kangaroo, b-bout time y-you showed up," Jack rasped out, his voice weak and quiet, Bunny had to strain to hear. Bunny just shook his head and pulled the burning winter spirit into his arms and lifted him off the ground. Jack whimpered a bit at the added body heat but didn't protest at being lifted, though he was sure Bunny would use it against him later, "Hot"

"Hush, I know, hang in there Snowflake, I'll get you back to the pole and we'll have you cooled down and frosty again," Bunny cooed as he tapped his foot on the ground opening a tunnel. Jack wrinkled his nose at the nickname but he knew it was an affectionate name so didn't comment, not that he really could while slipping into unconsciousness. Bunny wasted no time in jumping into the tunnels and racing towards the pole as fast as he could with the bundle in his arms.

Bunny arrived at the pole in a matter of minutes, as soon as the frigid air hit his fur he shivered. The snow made his feet throb painful from the pain of the cold. Jack, however, sighed in content, the could soothing his fevered skin. He was able to open his eyes with a bit more strength that when he was in the heat of the summer sun. Bunny didn't notice Jack opening his eyes. He ran forward, not looking down at his charge in his arms. He didn't look down when Jack gripped his fur with his empty hand or when he actually reached the factory. He just kept running till he reached North.

"Bunny what is big rush? You run as if you were being chased by greyhound!" North bellowed when Bunny reached the globe room in a dead run. North too one look at the spirit in his arms and his usually jolly expression change to serious in an instant.

"What has happened?" North demanded as he looked Jack over who opened his eyes to look up at him. Bunny just shook his head.

"Lil' ankle' bitta was like this when I found em'" Bunny told him. "I think he over heated."

North looked at Jack's flushed face and glassy eyes and shook his head, he then nodded at Bunny.

"Bunny take Jack to his room, I will bring snow," and with that the jolly man took off in the other direction leaving Bunny with Jack. Bunny looked down at Jack who looked back up at him with clouded icy blue eyes. Jack closed his eyes again and whimpered a bit. Bunny leaned down and nuzzled the boy's hair and temple with his pink nose soothingly and Jack closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Bunny grinned down at him, Jack was like a kit the way he calmed at the nuzzling. Bunny started towards the rooms.

Jack had a room in every one of the guardians homes since he was a nomad and the others wanted the boy to know he was welcome with open arms. Out of all the rooms that Jack had, Bunny had to admit that the one North had made out for him was probably the best. The room was big, plenty of space for the winter spirit and the walls were all different shades of blues, there were snowflakes painted on the ceiling all different and detailed designs almost as beautiful as the real thing, and on the largest wall was a mural of snow-covered valley. There were a few trees here and there and the shadow on the snow was a light blue. It was perfect for the kid, and honestly it made Bunny want to make the room he had for jack in his warren even better for the kid they all loved.

Bunny quickly laid Jack on the large bed North had made for him. The bed was big, and even tough the kid was a good size for his age (For an 18-year-old), it swallowed him whole making him seem smaller and younger. Bunny pulled the sheets around the boy, unlike regular blankets, the one North had made for him were ment to regulate Jack's body temperature and keep the coldness of his body in and not warm him up. The windows were pulled open and the wind rushed in and curled around the boy worriedly.

Jack stirred a bit and opened his eyes. Bunny cursed himself for waking the boy but smiled down on him. Jack's eyes were clouded with sleep but darted around the room taking in his surroundings. The boy never looked a him but bunny was sure that the kid knew he was there. It was one of the few things Bunny actually understood about the boy, his animal side, Jack had been alone for so long that it didn't surprise Bunny at all that the kid had a wild side. instincts he developed, the boy was very much like a wild animal at times and wild animals Bunny could handle.

It only took a moment for Jack to realize where he was and that he wasn't alone. He turned his head to look at Bunny who was beside his bed on his haunches waiting for him to say something. Jack gave Bunny the best smile he could manage when he was burning with fever.

"Hey there Snowflake, how you feeling mate?" To Jack's surprise Bunny's voice was soft and comforting. Bunny reached over and ran his paw through Jack's snowy white locks.

"I've been better," his voice was raspy as he replied. Bunny chuckled softly as he pulled away, Jack had to hold back a whimper at the lack of contact.

"I'll bet, North went to get some snow to cool you dow a bit," he told the boy. Just as he finished saying that, North busted through the door along with a Phil carrying buckets full of newly fallen snow.

"Jack! you are awake, that is good. Now we pack snow and get you cold then you tell us why you get sick in first place," North bellowed smiling, The way he said it left no room for argument. Bunny took the pail of snow from Phil who grumbled before waving goodbye to Jack and leaving the room. North and Bunny both started to layer the snow on to of Jack's sheets while the boy spoke.

"I just wanted to visit Jamie, it's still suppose to be spring, it sould of been cool enough for me to say in Burguess for a while but summer came early and the heat made me sick," Jack said as they finished packing the snow on top of him. The coldness was comforting and he snuggled into his covers a bit.

"I will have word with summer spirit, you are right Jack, it is still too soon for summer,"North said. He looked a bit angry but Jack couldn't tell why. North stood up and left but not before leaning down and checking Jack's fever and running his hand thorugh his hair, Jack smiled and waved at him. With North gone it was just him and Bunny who was looking to where North just left. When bunny turned around Jack's eyes started to droop and Bunny couldn't help but smile fondly at the sleepy teen.

"Get some sleep Snowflake," Jack leaned down and rubbed his nose against his temple. Once again Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his breathing falling in time with Bunny's. Bunny smiled down at Jack's calm sleeping face.

Yep, just like a Kid

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Okay here is the first arc it's a bit short don't worry I will write longer chapters  
There will be a second part of this story**

**The next story will be a sequel to another person's sory, their information will be posted in the next chapter  
until next time, please review and give ideas for oneshots I'm just starting and I'll love some ideas!**

**-Wolfy**


	2. Arctic Fur and Stressed Bunnies Sequel

**This story is a sequel to LadyLombax's "Arctic Fur and Stressed Bunnies"  
I've got her permission to use her story in my oneshots so thankyou to her  
She also has a few other good bunnyfrost stories if you are interested please take a look at her work**

**This Sequel will stay strictly a Bunny, Jack brotherly love fanfic  
No Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer:**Do I really need to say I don't own Rise of The Guardians?  
Because I don't

**~oo0O0oo~**

E. Aster Bunnymund didn't expect to wake up laying on the grass under a tree in his warred. That wasn't the strange part, the strange part was the fact that his head was resting in someones lap. The strangest part of it all was the owner of the lap.

_Jack Frost_

Jack was asleep, his head tilted back, leaning against a tree, his hand still in Bunny's fur. Aster slowly got up, careful not to wake the sleeping spirit. Once he was sitting up he looked Jack over, wondering what the hell was going on.

Then, everything that happened before they fell asleep came rushing back to him. Aster groaned, Jack had seen him in such a sorry state. Bunny was so out of it after Easter that he didn't even hear Jack sneak up on him and ended up as a pile of pooka goop under his touch. Where had the kid learned that anyways? Bunny looked down on his newly groomed coat and he couldn't help but wonder. Bunny remembered the one time Jack had accidentally brought an arctic hare to the pole, he remembered how the hare had also melted under Jack's experienced touch.

Bunny watched the boy sleep for some time before he stood up, feeling well rested, he really needed the break and he had to give credit to Jack for forcing him to relax before he killed himself. Looking up at the sky he saw it had been a few hours since they had fallen asleep, maybe as much as five hours. He shook is head, then looked back down at Jack, it would be late soon and Jack was suppose to be at North's place soon, the man always worried too much. Bunny didn't want to wake the boy but he knew he had to.

Bunny bent down a bit, and started to shake Jack's shoulder a bit, trying to wake him.

"Wake up you bloody show pony!" He said loudly when the boy didn't respond the first few times. Jack's eyes snapped open, darting around and taking in his surroundings. It took a moment to full wake up, his eyes meet Bunny's and he smiled, his eyes still a bit clouded from the long sleep.

"Good to see you up and about kangaroo." Bunny nearly snapped at the kid but held back with a small growl. Jack only laughed before standing up and kicking his staff and catching it. Jack also looked at the sky and a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw how much time had passed.

"Yeah we slept a good few hours," Bunny told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, are you gonna explain why you snuck into my warren and then jumped me?" He asked the boy who just grinned back.

"You need a break...and some serious grooming." He added the last part with a smirk, making Bunny stomp his foot in agitation. Jack let out another laugh. "Relax kangaroo, you were running yourself into the ground I was...just... worried" His voice trailed off and became quieter at the last few words.

Aster's ears dropped a bit, as annoying as the kid could be, he was still a good kid and he was only worried, and for good reason. Bunny sighed and shook his head, he looked at Jack who was shuffling his feet and pulling up his hood.

"Thanks ya grumpy," Bunny said affectionately. Jack looked up, his hood falling a bit, and beamed at him making Bunny smile fondly at the kid. "Alright ya runt, you betta get back to North's before he goes looking all over the world for you," Bunny laughed at Jacks grimace. Jack jumped up and floated a few feet in the air and smiled at Bunny before turning around about to take off.

"Wait snowflake," Bunny called before he took off, Jack turned around at the new nickname, he was sick when Bunny had first used it and didn't remember ever hearing it, and looked down at Bunny. "You were right, I really did need a break, so...um...Thankyou," It was hard to get out but the smile Jack gave Bunny was well worth it. Jack nodded at Bunny still smiling, waved goodbye and took off leaving a breeze of cold air in his wake.

**~oo0O0oo~**

A Week passed before the next guardian meeting, Bunny hadn't really left his warren and hadn't seen Jack since the incident. He didn't know how he was going to feel about seeing the runt again but he couldn't avoid a meeting. So he braved the cold of the North pole and was in the workshop in meer minuets.

He wasn't surprised that when he got to the meeting Jack still wasn't there, the kid had a habit of being late so it was nothing to worry about. But North didn't think so.

"Where es Jack?" He questioned while pacing the globe room. Tooth was fluttering about, sending out orders to her mini-faries sending them all around the world. Sandy was floating about, trying to avoid the elves as they tried to steal his cookie and hot coco. Bunny rolled his eyes at the jolly man, Jack never came to meetings on time so it wasn't strange, he couldn't figure out why the man was so upset. North kept looking up at the window he kept open for Jack at all times as if he would seem at any second, Which, knowing Jack, he could do.

"Calm down North, It's not like he hasn't been late before," Bunny reasoned when North's pacing started to get on his nerves Sandy nodded in agreement with and Tooth stopped her buzzing about to hear the conversation. North just shook his head still noy looking at the others as he continued his pacing. Bunny growled in frustration at the man, "Why are you so worried for, The kid's a big boy he can take care of himself!"

"I am worried because Jack said he would be back in few minuets, he was here before any of you, he had spent the night," North told them, waving his hands about trying to empathize his point. Bunny's ears fell back, it was a good reason for being worried. If Jack had spent the night then he would be on time and probably causing trouble. Tooth came down till she was just a foot off the floor and looked worried.

"What if he's hurt, what if one of the other spirits started something with him, if any of those low lives hurt my sweet tooth I'll..." She didn't get to finish her rant before the sound of a really annoying bell rang out. They all turned to see Sandy dropping an elf onto the ground looking very annoyed at the others.

"What is it Sandy? Do you have idea when Jack is?" North asked. Sandy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head but then and arrow pointed at Bunny.

"Bunny knows where Jack is?" Tooth translated. Both her and North turned towards Bunny looking at him expecting. Bunny just shook his head and gave Sandy a look.

"Don't look at me mates I've got no idea where the ankle' bitta is, what makes you think I do?" The las part was directed at Sandy Who shook his head. Another arrow appeared above his crazy hair and once again pointed at Bunny before the scene changed to Bunny looking behind bushes and trees.

"Oh, You're saying Bunny should look for Jack?" North asked. Sandy nodded smiling. Bunny shook his head looking at the pair unbelieving.

"Why do I have to hunt the little brat down?" Bunny almost whined. It wasn't the first time they sent the pooka to go fetch Jack when he was late for a meeting or hadn't checked in a while. Bunny was just a little sick of having to always go looking for the kid, especially now when he felt awkward and embarrassed about what happened only a week ago.

"It does make sense Bunny, when ever we all went looking for Jack you were always the first to find him no matter where he was, you're best at looking for him," Tooth reasoned after thinking it over for a moment. North stroked his long beard and broke out laughing.

"Yes Bunny will look for Jack and call us if there is trouble," He bellowed. Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement, Bunny made to argue but before he could get a word in North patted him on the back. Bunny sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to win and tapped the ground with his foot opening a tunnel and jumping through leaping a pink flower behind.

**~oo0O0oo~**

Bunny searched everywhere he could think the little runt could be, he looked in Burguess by his lake, and some of his favorite hiding places. At this pint he was starting to get extremely worried, it really started to look like something bad might of happened to the kid and Bunny couldn't seem to stand still. He search everywhere, even going to the same place twice. He had to find the boy.

Just when he was about to panic and return to the pole to tell the others that the worst might of happened, te North wind blew. It surrounded him in a way he had only seen done to Jack. Then he smelled it, Jack's sent, the wind had carried it to him, the wind was leading Bunny to Jack! Bunny wasted no time in following the direction the wind was blowing.

Bunny found himself in far North in Greenland. The wind kept urging Bunny forward, Bunny was going to kill the kid when he found him, having to trek trough snow and ice made his paws painfully numb and he wouldn't be surprised if his pad were bleeding from cracking.

It wasn't till his eyes fell on the site in front of him that all violent thoughts stopped. There laying in the clearing against a tree was Jack. He was asleep and covered in what he thought was snow, till he got closer and saw it wasn't snow. It was about a dozen arctic hares all surrounding and covering him. Bunny was amazed, usually rabbits were skittish around others but they treated Jack like he was one of the litter. The snuggled up to him and even groomed his white locks. Jack seemed so comfortable, a look of peace was on his face as he slept. He looked so...well...so cute. Bunny couldn't help but smile at the kid, he forgot all about his frozen feet as he reached down and ran a paw through Jacks hair. The rabbits looked at him curiously before also snuggling around him as well. Bunny sat there with Jack and the hares, watching the boy sleep with the rabbits laying protectively around him, the kid really was like a kit.

"You really are something kid, how could we ever live without you?"

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Ok I really hope I gave LadyLombax's story justice  
So the 20th person to review will be able to request a oneshot**

**R&R please it will help me get the stories out sooner**

**-Wolfy**


	3. Rainbow Ice Skating

**Ok this was on request from my 10th reviewer Lovepuppy316  
Just some fluffiness**

**Please R&R it helps me get the chapters out sooner.**

**Disclaimer**: This is the last time I will say this, I do not own Rise of The Guardians

**~oo0O0oo~**

Jack was bored, that was really the only reason why he did it. Well, that's what he told Bunny, the real reason was because it was his sister's birthday. It had been 300 years since he actually remembered his sister and now that he does he want's to celebrate her birth. He couldn't remember he name or times they had together but for some reason he always remembered her birthday. So to honor her memory and distract himself from his grief with a little fun

**~oo0O0oo~**

Bunny did not like the cold, but he could deal with it. The guardians held meeting int the North pole and with the new edition of the guardians being the spirit of winter Bunny had no choice but to learn to deal with the cold. But what he couldn't handle is cold in his warren, he wouldn't tolerate it, he didn't allow it. So when he felt the chill in the air of his warren he was ticked. Frost was so dead.

Bunny was down on all fours in an instant, racing towards where it was the coldest. Jack was in so much trouble when Bunny gets his paws on him, he loved the kid like a baby brother but there was no way in hell he would allow for his warren, a place of eternal spring, be frozen for fun! Bunny growled low in his throat when he realized the coldness and smell of Jack was coming from the direction of the dye river. Jack frozen the river more than once since becoming an guardian, he usually did it to get Bunny's attention or for revenge.

When Bunny got to the dye river he groaned, he was right of course. The dye river was, once again, frozen over. The ice was dyied different colors and gleamed in the sunlight, in all honestly, it was beautiful. But that didn't help his anger much, the river was still frozen and it would take days to thaw. Bunny was about to open a tunnel to North's in search of the winter spirit when he heard the sound of sliding on the ice.

He followed the sound down the river some till he came upon a sight that surprised him. usually, when Jack would freeze over the river he would run away and hide from a very angry Bunny. It was the smart thing to do, that's why he was surprised when he saw Jack Frost, skateing on the frozen river. Bunny quickly ducked soundlessly behind one of the many trees that were close by, trying not to be seen. Jack hadn't noticed him yet, and Bunny didn't want him to if he was going to catch him.

Then he heard it, soft words singing along to a well known melody. Jack frost was singing! Bunny, now curious, listened closer and was surprised at the song the boy was singing, it was almost funny that the song he was singing was one he had heard a million times.

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday_

_To You_

Despite hearing the song so many times Bunny had never heard the song sung in such a way. It was so sad and happy at the same time, Jack had a good voice, kinda low and strong, yet there was so much emotion in his words as he sang, it was almost like he gave the song a new meaning in some strange way.

Bunny didn't notice that he wa now staring at Jack from where he was hiding, Jack still hadn't seem to have noticed him. Then, realizing what he was supposed to be doing he came out of his hiding place, making loud enough sounds to grab Jack's attention. Jack looked startled then nervous that he had been caught during his little moment, but he wiped that expression off his face in an instant and put on his famous mischievous smirk and directed it towards the fuming Bunny.

"Hi-ya Kangaroo!" Jack called cheerfully from the center of the frozen river, waving at Bunny. Bunny decided not to bring up the song, at least not yet so he started with the river.

"You must really be asking for a fight if you stuck around after freezing my dye river mate," Bunny growled. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight, trying to look intimidating, but of course Jack had seen scarier things then and angry Bunny.

"Aww come on cottontail, have a little fun and skate with me," Jack laughed as he then twirled around on the ice leaving frost patterns where his staff dragged across the ice. Bunny growled again, oh the boy was asking for it. But Bunny didn't step onto the ice knowing fully well he would bust his butt if he did.

"I swear Frostbite if you don't unfreeze my river I will-" Bunny's rant was cut off when Jack skated up towards Bunny and used his staff to hook around Bunny and pulled onto the ice. Bunny had no time to react before he was fully on the ice and slipping onto his butt. Jack burst out laughing at this, holding his middle as he doubled over in a fit of hysterics. Bunny growled, trying to stand up only to slip once again. Jack laughed a bit more and soon calmed down.

"Ay mate are you gonna help me up or what?" Bunny growled again. Jack still stayed out of swinging range, he grinned at bunny who tried not to snap at him.

"Will you not try to kill me and let me teach you how to skate?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff a bit a smirk still on his face. But Bunny could tell that Jack was really asking, almost begging. Did he really want to skate that badly? Then he remembered that North once told him that even though jack might act like he doesn't care when he make a request for something but he really means it, it really means a lot to him.

Bunny sighed, felling his anger disappear to tiredness at this game, shaking his head and held out his paw to Jack, "Fine, but you will unfrost everything when we're through." Jack beamed and took the extended paw and slowly helped Bunny to his feet. "And I'm still angry and will get you back for this," he added. Jack was tempted to let Bunny go but decided against it.

"Whatever, ok start with your first step and follow me," Jack said holding onto Bunny's arm and demonstrating. Bunny tried to follow bunt slipped, nearly falling but Jack held onto him, keeping him up.

"It's ok, just copy me," Jack said, his voice was patient as he helped push Bunny across the ice. Bunny was surprised by how gentle Jack could be. Jack was loving it, Being able to teach someone how to skate again. It was just like the day he taught his sister how to skate, it brought back bad memories but was also distracting.

"You're really good at this," Bunny commented as he started to get the flow a little better. Jack laughed at what Bunny said and bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Well after 300 years of practicing I would hope so," Jack said, letting out a little laugh. Bunny felt his chest constrict a bit, the guilt putting pressure on his lungs and thoughts.

"I ment you are good at teaching," Bunny said, nearly slipping, Jack still held on to him but not as strongly as before. A nostalgic look appeared across Jack's face.

"Yeah, I taught my sister how to skate when I was still...well...before I became Jack Frost," His voice was soft, and he had a sad smile on his face. Bunny was about to say something but Jack just shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and let go of Bunny's arm. Bunny panicked a bit, flailing his arms and nearly losing his balance. But he gained it back and was now skating on his own. Jack let out a proud laugh and skated backwards in fron to Bunny giving his a bright smile. Bunny couldn't help but smile back at him.

Jack wasn't such a bad kid

**~oo0O0oo~**

After skating for about an hour Jack finally lead Bunny off the ice for a break. Both sat in silence as they leaned against a tree. Eggletts scrambled about at their feet and Jack laughed as one ran into his foot. He picked up the egg, it was pink and purple with tiger like stripes all over. Jack set it back down and it raced off, Bunny smiled fondly at the sight.

"Today was her birthday," Jack said after a moment of quiet. He pulled Bunny out of his thoughts, Bunny looked over to him. Bunny Didn't know a lot about Jack's past life, just that he died and had a sister, not how he had died or what happened to her. "I can't even remember her name and I miss her so much." His voice shook and Bunny had to fight the feeling of putting his arm around the boy and pulling him into a hug.

"I bet she missed you too," He told him, looking out at the frozen river, the sun made the marks on the ice glisten and sparkle. Jack smiled, yet tears stung the sides of his eyes, Bunny sighed and pulled Jack into a side hug. He stiffened at first then relaxed into the embrace and let the tears flow a bit more. He didn't make a sound as he cried a bit and for that, Bunny was thankful.

Jack stood up and smiled at Bunny, then he walked over to the river and with a swing of his staff the ice broke apart and fell into the dye river.

"See you later kangaroo," Jack said before blowing a snowflake onto Bunny's nose sending him happy feelings and took off. Bunny smiled, his heart feeling light, and not just from the snowflake.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Okay there you go the next chapter.**

**So like before the 50th reviewer will get to request a oneshot**

**please review it makes wolfy feel good! XD**


	4. Caged Bird

**Here is chapter 4**

**I always liked the idea of Jack as a bird of sorts  
He is a free spirit and can't be caged, so what happens when he is?**

**please R&R 50th person to review will get to request for a oneshot.**

**~oo0O0oo~**

There were a lot of Spirits that did not like Jack, and when he became guardian there were even less spirits that liked him. None of the guardians worried about though, Jack didn't either, and smart spirit would know better than to mess with Jack unless they wanted all the guardians to hunt them down. But Hallow's eve was different, it wasn't that he was stupid, no, it was that he was cocky and over-confident and had a real big grudge against Jack Frost.

All the guardians were at the pole for a meeting, nothing ever really happened at these meeting and it bored Jack to death. Bunny would report how his eggs were coming along and how the harvest was going, Tooth would chatter about and report about a few teeth she had picked up then would start buzzing around once again and order her little fairies around. Ever since they had defeated Pitch Tooth would go out into the field as often as she could. Sandy would conjure up images above his wild hair and the others would spend hours trying to understand what he was trying to say.

Jack on the other hand would sit at his favorite window and chatter with Babytooth, his staff always by his side. The little fairy was extremely fond of Jack and Jack could say the same about her. He loved the way she would talk to him without actually talking with words. Sandy also didn't talk but it was just different with Babytooth.

Jack twirled his hand around and created a snowflake and sent it to Babytooth who squeaked with glee and took hold of it. The snowflake looked so much bigger in her hands and Jack couldn't help but laugh at Babytooth's mesmerized expression at the patter of the small snowflake.

All the guardians were distracted, none of them noticed the sweet smell entering the room. It wasn't untill they started to feel drowsy that Bunny realized something was wrong.

"What the hell?" He said holding his head in his paws. North didn't look much better, his eyelids were falling. Even Sandy started to feel the effects of the smell and drifted off. Tooth started to slow and then fell onto her knees on the ground.

"What's happening?" He murmured as she fell to her side unconscious. North fought as best he could but also fell to the ground. Bunny stood for as long as he could, trying to think while fight the bone deep sleepiness that hit them so suddenly but soon also fell.

Jack was watch it all, trying to call out to the others but couldn't really think straight. He was so tired and couldn't seem to find the strength to move Babytooth was already asleep on his chest.

"No.." was all he was able to get out before he slumped on the window seat. The last thing he heard was a very familiar voice laughing and all went black.

**~oo0O0oo~**

When Jack woke up, he was hot, not warm but HOT! He groaned, his body hurt and he felt so weak, it was the heat it was leaching him of his strength. He tried sitting up, somehow he got his hand underneath himself and was able to feel the hard metal floor. That was strange, North didn't have metal floors.

"Jack!" Tooth's voice called, sounding some distance away. Jack lifted his head and opened his eyes. His vision was clouded so it took a moment for it to clear. The first thing he realized was that it was dark. When his eyes focused even farther he realized he was not in Santoff Claussen any more. He begun to panic when he saw he was in a cell, no a cage. All around him were bars.

"Frostbite!" Jack looked through the bars to where he heard Bunny's voice. Across from his cage, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were all in one cage that was suspended like a birds cage. He then realized his cage was also suspended till he was leveled with the others. The confined space was making it hard for Jack to breath, it was** hot**, he was **weak** and he couldn't find his staff, where was his **staff**!

"Jack, calm down!" Bunny's voice broke him out of his panicked haze. Jack looked up, still only propped up on his elbows, and looked across to the other cage. North and Bunny were both gripping the bars so they were as close as possible to Jack. Jack still couldn't breathe well and couldn't seem to get up, making The Guardians worried.

"Jack! you have to breathe! Breathe with me ok?" Bunny started breathing exercises, taking over exaggerated breathes and pumping out his chest so jack could try to follow his breathes with is eyes. North counted "!..2..3 good Jack." Jack followed Bunny's breathing and soon the world stopped spinning and his head cleared up.

"You ok snowflake?" Bunny asked softly when Jack's breathing started sounding better, Jack gave a nod still not able to get enough breath in order to say anything. He took a moment and focused on feeding his starved lungs before speaking.

"What the- where are we?" Jack asked, his breathing was still panicked but he wasn't about to hyperventilating again.

"We don't know," North answered him, he moved back from the bars to let Tooth and Sandy see Jack. "We woke not long before you."

"Jack are you alright?" Tooth asked, motherhening. Jack smile at her and was able to slow his breathing a bit. She looked a little more relived at his smile.

"Do you know why we're here?" Bunny asked Jack. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Why would I know?" He asked back as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He was so hot and did not do well being trapped,the only reason he wasn't in total panic mode is because Bunny and the others were distracting him without even realizing it.

"Don't you find it strange that you are in a different cage from the rest of us mate," Bunny questioned. Sandy nodded, he looked worried, he was nervous that Jack was out of their reach.

"Oh there is a reason for that," a voice called, gaining all their attentions. They all turned and saw Hallow standing there looking smug and he grinned. His pumpkin eyes glowed yellow from a flame.

"What is meaning of this?" North bellowed. Hallow smiled an eerie smile that would make your skin crawl, he was the spirit of Halloween for a reason.

"Oh Jack you should know, you know why I would capture you," Hallow said, looking at Jack who, even in his weakened state, glared back strongly. Hollow laughed at this and Tooth walked to the bars, why wasn't she flying?, and looked at Jack.

"Jack what is he talking about?" She questioned, she didn't look suspicious of Jack, she knew that whatever he may have done he would have a reason for it. Jack saw this in her eyes and smiled, gaining back his confidence.

"He was upset that villages wouldn't give up children sacrifices for him anymore," Jack told them, laughing even though he was weak he could still laugh. Sandy looked angry at the idea of a child sacrifice and created a sand question mark above his head.

" Sandy is right, Why would he be mad at you?" North asked, not looking away from Hollow who was still grinning smugly.

"Oh, I might of had a hand in stopping all child sacrifices making him weaker," Jack said in a cheerful tone. Bunny laughed at this and gave Jack a proud grinn.

"Good on ya," he said towards Jack who smiled. "Lil' bugger deserves it for killing kids!" Bunny said. Hallow only chuckled as he floated up to Jacks cage.

"Well I plan to make little Jack suffer as I have," He told Bunny, sneering at him as he growled when he got close to Jack. Jack moved back, he couldn't stand and the frost on his clothing and skin was already melting from the heat, making him feel weaker and weaker. Hollow always wore a black cloak, no one has ever seen his real body. From his cloak Hollow pulled something out, Bunny growled, Tooth gasped, North and Sandy both narrowed their eyes and Jack's heart nearly stopped, Hallow grinned.

Gripped firmly in Hallow's hand

was Jack's staff.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Alright I've got another chapter in pluse one form another story I'm working on  
I rule!**

**Sorry It's a bit shorter than before, next chapter will be longer**

**Please R&R it make Wolfy happy**

**-Wolfy**


	5. Caged Bird part 2

**Well since all you people want to hear the next part so bad  
Here is Caged Bird part Two!**

**Next chapter will be a request from my 20th Reviewer**

**50th reviewer will get a Oneshot**

**R&R please they make me happy.**

**~oo0O0oo~**

_"Well I plan to make little Jack suffer as I have," He told Bunny, sneering at him as he growled when he got close to Jack. Jack moved back, he couldn't stand and the frost on his clothing and skin was already melting from the heat, making him feel weaker and weaker. Hollow always wore a black cloak, no one has ever seen his real body. From his cloak Hollow pulled something out, Bunny growled, Tooth gasped, North and Sandy both narrowed their eyes and Jack's heart nearly stopped, Hallow grinned._

_Gripped firmly in Hallow's hand_

_was Jack's staff._

**~oo0O0oo~**

Jack stared at his staff, he wanted so much to reach out and grab it but knew better. Hallow was having a ball watching the varied expressions on each one of their faces. None of the guardians knew the true importance of the staff, Jack had never told them. But they did know it was important to Jack and that he couldn't fight without it.

"Give it back you rotten pumpkin!" Bunny growled. Tooth was behind him, looking extremely red with anger, Jack still couldn't tell why she wasn't flying, but looking at all of them he know something leaching their powers. Sand came out of Sandy's ears and North looked like he wanted to smash Hallow's head. It was then that Jack noticed that neither Bunny not North had their weapons, Hallow must've stolen them while they were all unconscious.

"I don't think so, you see, Jack was the one who took my power and left me to suffer, and now I'll make him suffer!" Hallow laughed like it was the funniest thing on the earth, but it only made Jack even more afraid. Something wasn't right, it was as if Hallow knew something, then it dawned on him and he was across the cage, gripping the bars in an instant, snarling.

"Who told you?" Jack demanded. The other four guardians looked on confused at the question but Hallow just laughed. The laugh made Jack's heart was in his throat, Hallow knew, someone had told him.

"Jack?" Tooth asked softly, her eyes never leaving Hallow.

"What is he talking about?" North asked.

Before Jack could answer he broke out laughing even harder. He floated around both cages, his flame lit eyes flashing and his evil-looking grin never leaving his face. He circled around till he was in front of Jack and so the other guardians could see his face.

"Oh Jack," He said in an overly patronising tone, as he shook a finger teasingly at him. Jack wanted to freeze that finger and smash it but he could barely make a snowflake in this heat with his powers being drained from him. "You didn't tell them? Even though it affects you life so much?" Bunny growled.

"What are you talking about," He snapped. He was getting tired of not knowing what was going on, of the secrets and half-truths. Bunny was angry, Jack's life was in danger and he had no idea why, but the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him things were about to get really, really bad.

"I was going to tell you-" Jack started but was stopped by Hallow, who was enjoying far too much.

"That is not good Jack, hiding things from your family. You see this staff if more important than any of you know," Hallow turned and was talking to the rest of the guardians. Jack knew it was all coming out into the open and gave up trying to stop Hallow from telling them. The little strength left his body and he slid down the bars till he was sitting and facing the guardians as Hallow reveled the truth. "You probably already know that with out this staff as a conduct Jack can't control his powers or ride the wind," Hallow told them. They all watched and listened.

"But there is more to it than that," Hallow held up the staff, and with his other hand placed his claws upon the wood. Jack stiffened and the others noticed including Hallow who sneered at him. "This staff is also tied to Jack himself, to his heart, so what ever happens to it..." As if to prove it Hallow scraped his claws against the delicate wood of Jack's staff causing him to cry out when pain flared up in his chest. Tooth gasped, both Bunny and North growled and Sandy looked ready to kill. "...He feels it," Hallow finished with a cheerful laugh.

"Let it go!" North yelled. He banged his fist against the bars causing the sound to echo through the dark cavern. Tooth and Sandy looked over at Jack worriedly the pain from the claws had already gone, but jack knew that it was going to get much worse.

"Now that's not a nice way to ask," Hallow pouted (how does a pumpkin look while pouting?). Bunny growled, his fur bristling. "I'll give you a deal, I could burn this piece of fire wood and destroy Jack painfully and slowly from the inside out," He said. Bunny growled again, sounding very much like an animal. North narrowed his eyes, Tooth gritted her teeth, something she would never do. And Sandy kept his eyes on Jack, at the mention of burning of his staff his eyes became panicked again and his breathing became uneven.

"Or..." Hallow said drawing out the word. "You, ToothFairy, can erase your own memories of Jack Becoming a guardian here and now," Tooth gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, Bunny Finally let go if his growl and it came out as a vicious snap. "You'll forget about Jack, all the times together, I'll give him back his staff and he'll go on with the memories, while you go on with your lives never approaching him or never helping him or talking with him, just like before."

"Never!" North bellowed, hitting the bars even harder. Bunny looked at Jack and saw the fear in his eyes, not of the staff burning but of being alone again. Jack was starting to breathe erratically again as Hallow laughed. Hallow held up th staff once more and in his other hand a small flame flicked to life. All sounds went quiet as they all watched the flame.

"Then I'll burn his staff and you can watch as your choice burns him alive," Hallow said lowly, his smile gone and now carrying a serious expression as he moved towards North till the flame was right in his face. "I'll give you time to decide and say goodbye, because no matter what choice you make you will say goodbye," Hallow laughed as he brought his cloak around himself and disappeared.

They all became silent, Tooth started sobbing and Sandy patted her back. North took a few steps back till his back touched bars and slid down them. Bunny on the other hand was looking at Jack who was not doing good at all.

"Snowflake," He said softly. Jack couldn't breath again, everything was hitting him now, the heat, the situation and that he was trapped. Everything was closing in on him and it was so hard to breathe. He heard Bunny's soft voice and looked up at him, his vision swam but he focused on Bunny, using him as an anchor to stop from tumbling into a panic.

'That's it Snowflake, that's a good boy, just look a me," Bunny called softly. The other guardians watched from where they sat, they didn't saying anything afraid they would only make it worse as they listed to Bunny's soft voice they had never heard before. "Breathe with me Snowflake, listen to my breathing, just like before, yeah?" He continued. "Don't worry we'll protect ya, we won't let nothing happen to ya."

jack listened to the soothing voice as he followed the sound of breathing with his own breaths. His vision started to clear only to start to swim again as tears filled his eyes. He held his breath for a second, only to let it out as a choked sob. Jack moved so that he was as close to the others as possible and laid down on the floor of the cage.

None of them knew what to do, they had never seen Jack so broken and scared and it broke their hearts. How could they ever live without him? And now they had to make a choice on how to say goodbye. All the Guardians started to tear up at the thought of losing Jack. Everything seemed so hopeless, even for Bunny. All they could do was was sit and cry silently along with the sobbing of the by they've all come to love.

The cages weren't that far apart so when Jack started sobbing Tooth came over. She reached her hands through the bars of both cages and softly stroked Jacks hair as he sobbed. there were tears in her eyes at the though of using her powers to take away the memories of their lives with Jack. Tooth calmed her breathing down as best she could and started to hum.

Tooth had a good voice for singing, and when she really put all her feeling into the song, she sounded beautiful, and she sounded beautiful as she sang softly to a sobbing Jack.

_Sing a song onto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Then the flames into the past_

_Here, now, our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life, won't be plain._

There was only one verse of the song so once she was finished Tooth continued to hum the melody. Jack started to calm down, his breathing evening out as the exhaustion and heat pulled him under. Tooth stared to cry quietly.

"What are we gonna do?" Bunny asked quietly once Sandy told them Jack was far gone enough that they could talk without waking him. North shook his head, he rubbed his face with is hands tiredly, he looked so much older than he was.

"I don't know," he told them quietly. They all looked down at their feet, Tooth continued to stroke Jack's hair.

They sat in a long silence, none knowing what to do or what to say, when something happened. Loud banging on the door of the cave broke them out of their thoughts. All of the guardians stiffened, Hallow was coming, they were going to have to make their choice. Just when their hearts were about to stop the door was busted in. It wasn't Hallow, no, the person who walked through that door made nearly made them all cry in happiness. The one who came through the door was Phil.

North laughed and the sound filled the room with pure joy. Sandy smiled and jumped in the air pumping his fist. Tooth sobbed in happiness and Bunny sighed in relief. The yeti took a look a round and saw the cages and called out to some one behind him. Two more yetis appeared behind him and they went to work on opening the cages.

"Phil! How did you find this place?" North asked as Phil worked on the door almost finished. The yeti nodded behind him and a small buzzing creäture came out from hiding.

"Babytooth!" Tooth called smiling. Babytooth chirped in happiness as she flew to her mother and smiled then went over to Jacks cage where one of the yetis almost got his cage open and chirped worriedly. Jack was still on the ground of the cage, soaked with his melted frost and his face was flushed.

"No worries sheila, the ankle' bitta will be good as new once we get his staff back," Bunny told her smiling. Both cages were opened and one of the yetis picked up the limp Jack and handed him over to Bunny. Jack stirred a bit and opened his eyes a bit.

"Bunny?" he said. His voice was soft and hard to hear. Bunny leaned down and nudged the boy's temple with his cool nose, Jack leaned into the touch and calmed down.

"I told you we would be ok," Bunny told him softly. Jack smiled as Babytooth flew to him and snuggled close to him in comfort. Sandy, Having gained his powers back flew over ad slow sent a stream of dream sand to Jack who fell asleep, golden dolphins appearing above his head.

North clappsed Phil on his shoulder and laughed while Tooth, now able to fly again, hugged him.

"Now we must get Hallow!" North grinned. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all nodded. At least until one of the yetis walked in dragging Hallow behind him and carrying all their weapons with him including Jack's staff.

"Hey!" Bunny called, The yetis had all the fun. Hallow was still conscious behind the yeti and was thrashing about trying to get away.

"No, No, NO!" He cried as he tried to squirm away the but Yeti held him tight and presented him to four very pissed guardians. "I don't suppose you would believe me when I say this was all a joke?" he said laughing fearfully.

None of the guardians answered, Bunny handed the sleeping Jack back to Phil as all of the Guardians started closing in on the defenseless Hallow, Sandy punched his open palm while Tooth, North and Bunny all grinned. Hallow was shaking in fear his flame lit eyes dimming, as they got closer.

Screams could be heard throughout the entire region.

**~oo0O0oo~**

When Jack woke up it was to a comforting coldness. He opened his eyes, his vision was fuzzy but soon cleared. He looked around and smile when he realized he was in his room at the pole. Tears came to his eyes when he looked around te room.

Bunny had his head in his arms on the edge on his bed. North was asleep in his chair, his head tilted back and snoring loudly. Sandy and Tooth were wrapped up in a blanket their backs leaning against the foot of his bed. Babytooth was curled up next to him and breathing softly. Even Phil was asleep standing up and leaning against the wall by the door, guarding him. Right beside him was his staff, he reached out and touched it and nearly cried when frost covered it.

The window of his room was wide open and the wind ruffled his hair lovingly, he was home, not trapped behind bars like a bird in a cage, he was with his family who stood by him, who loved him. And he fell asleep in the arms of that love.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**OMG! That took FOREVER to write.**

**Yay Babytooth is a hero! and Hallow got his pumpkin head smashed!  
So write reviews and tell me what you think**

**I know with Phil coming in, was a bit sudden but I liked how it ended.**

**The song Tooth was singing was from the anime "Black Cat" if any of you were wondering**

**Alright! 50th reviewer gets a oneshot so keep reviewing**

**-Wolfy**


	6. An Easter Surprise for Bunny

**I know I said I would post the requested oneshot this chapter but I just got these idea  
This is just something I thought up in the spirit of Easter**

**R&R please I love when you guys tell me what you think of me writing  
It makes me more confident**

**~oo0O0oo~**

Bunny was eyeballs deep in unpainted eggs. He was ready to pull out his own fur from the stress of it all. It was only a day before Easter and he was working himself to the bone trying to make it the best Easter in history, especially after the Easter that was ruined by Pitch.

Bunny was working on hand painting one of the many googies that were scurrying about all over the warren when one of the many eggs caught his eye. He reached down and picked up the energetic egg and studied it. It was different than the one he panted. He painted so many eggs there was no way to remember each one he finished, but he knew his own style of painting eggs. He knew he didn't paint that egg, but it was beautiful, maybe not as good as one he painted, but it was still beautiful. It was a light blue with bits of lighter blues all around and very detailed snowflakes covering it.

They egg made him think of Jack for obvious reasons, but who had painted it. Bunny was usually the only one to paint any of the eggs, sometimes one of the other legends would help with painting, but he would always remember if someone did. Bunny looked at the other eggs all around and noticed a few more that weren't painted by himself and they were just as beautiful as the one in his grasp.

Bunny looked down at the little egg in his paw.

"Can you take me to the one who painted ya?" He asked the little egg. The egg rocked its whole body in it way of nodding, Bunny set the little egg down onto the soft grass. It hopped once before running off in the direction of its painter with Bunny following behind.

They walked through the warren till Bunny felt the familiar chill it the air, he nearly growled, Jack was in the warren. Why now? why did the boy have to be there when he was so close to Easter? He already had to find out who painted the eggs he really didn't need another distraction. He followed the sent of frost and forest, surprisingly the egg also continued in that direction.

In a clearing along the bank of the dye river, Jack sat, leaning against a rock, surround a bunch of googies surrounding him, the nudged and ran around him causing him to laugh and smile. He hadn't noticed Bunny was there yet, and Bunny was thankful for that, Jack was looked happy then. It was then that Bunny noticed that Jack had a wiggling Egg in his hand and a paintbrush in the other and his ears perked up in surprise.

"Hey Frostbite, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Bunny asked, gaining Jack's attention. Jack looked up at Bunny and he smiled a sheepish smile, like he was just caught embarrassing. When Bunny came closer to him Jack held out the newly finished egg out for Bunny to take. It was beautiful just like the others Bunny had found around the warren, it seemed that Bunny had found his mystery painter.

"Do...do you like it?" Jack asked timidly. he stayed where he sat, watching Bunny's expression as he studied his work on the egg. Bunny looked up at him, his face showed surprise at the skills Jack had. Jack looked expectantly, waiting for Bunny to answer his question. Bunny saw this and gave Jack one of his rare and genuine smiles.

"Like it? I love it mate," Bunny praised as he set the egg down. "I never would of guessed you were good at painting there Snowflake." Jack smiled a huge smile. Bunny liked his painting, the Easter Bunny liked his painting, Jack felt proud.

"So what made you want to paint?" Bunny asked as he sad beside Jack also taking up a paint brush and an egg. Jack got a sad look on his face. He looked down at the egg in his hand turning it around half heartedly. Bunny saw this and started to feel concerned, what had gotten the kid so down all of a sudden?

"I wanted to help, I knew you would have a hard time with Easter, especially with what happened with Pitch, so I thought I could help, I mean, it was kinda my fault that it happened too," He mumbled the last part hoping Bunny wouldn't hear him. But Bunny did hear him, loud and clear, his ears fell back and he felt a sick sense in his stomach.

"Snowflake, it wasn't your fault, you know that," Bunny said. He didn't really know what happened to Jack on Easter when Pitch attacked but from the way Pitch fought Jack it was obvious that Jack was not on his side like they first thought. He could almost feel it, Bunny knew that whatever the reason why Jack wasn't there wasn't his fault. Jack snorted like he didn't believe him but nodded anyways. Bunny didn't comment, wanting to get off the subject.

"When did you get so good at painting Frostbite?" Bunny asked, trying to get Jack out of his depressing thoughts. Jack knew it was just a distraction, but went along with it anyways, he didn't want to think of last Easter at all.

"Have you seen some of my snowflakes?" Jack asked. Bunny looked and shrugged, he'd seen his snowflakes before, they were beautiful but he didn't know what that had to do with painting. "I bet you didn't know that I'm the one that creates their shape." Bunny gaped at him in surprise. Jack smiled smugly at Bunny's expression.

"Really?" Bunny asked and Jack nodded.

"Well you didn't think they happened on their own did you?" Jack asked given Bunny a 'duh' look. "I design each snowflake and no two are ever alike, the only limit is my imagination, and my imagination is endless," Jack said proudly as he finished off another egg with a snowflake design.

"That's impressive, I didn't know that," Bunny told him as he finished off an egg of his own. He never would of thought that the millions of snowflakes that Jack created were individually design. It really showed how endless his mind goes, Bunny knew he could never pull something like that off.

"Most people don't, no one ever realizes how hard I work to make winter beautiful," Jack said as he finished off his fifth egg. this egg was different, the snowflake on this one was more detailed and had a bunch of smaller snow flakes all around it. the color was a dark blue like a winter night with just a bit of lighter blue mixed making it look like a cloudy night. Jack turned the finished egg in his hand and then, still looking down, held it out to Bunny beside him.

Bunny looked at the amazing egg, then to Jack then back to the egg before taking it. The egg was one of the best he had ever seen, even better than a lot of te ones he had painted. He looked at jack who was now blushing with a deep blue and frost covering his cheeks. Bunny held the egg in his grasp and then reached over and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack make an 'eeep' type noise and Bunny chuckled softly while Jack pouted.

"Thanks for the help Snowflake, and the egg," Bunny said softly, they had gotten about 200 eggs done between the two to them, Jack finishing a lot of them before Bunny knew he was there. Jack laughed as two of the eggs started to bump into each other. "You are gonna help me hide them tomorrow right?"

Jack's eyes grew large before he broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes yes," he cheered before the wind picked him up he flew around the warren. Bunny smiled up at the kid, at least untill it started snowing in the warren. Bunny looked at the snowflakes, thinking about how hard Jack worked to make them, then stood up and called in fake annoyance.

"FROSTBITE!"

**~oo0O0oo~**

**I know this is crap but I wanted to put something up  
I might re-write it another time but here you go.**

**I'm kinda sad that no one is reviewing anymore  
it makes me sad**

**R&R please.**

"


	7. Memories

**So Yeah I have two request to be working on but am having a hard time writing them out  
so to those I promised a oneshot to, Sorry, I'll get it out soon so don't be mad at Wolfy T-T**

**So from my other stories it could be inferred that Jack had told the others about his memories, although not all of them  
so This one will be about Jack coping with his returned memories  
this is not long after the end of the movie**

**I love Reviews and they help me write more so keep commenting**

**-Wolfy**

**~oo0O0oo~ **

It felt weird.

Jack finally had his memories back, and that was a good thing, but there was one little problem. His memories made him feel awkward around the other guardians. Why? Well it was because when Jack was alive he really looked up to the guardians, and now his life long heros were in front of him.

Don't get the wrong idea. Jack knew about the guardians for a few hundred years as Jack Frost, but now, with his memories of being Jack Overland has made him look at them in a new light. It was like, one second, the were just other spirits he wanted acknowledge him, and then they were his childhood dreams.

He remembered waking up on christmas morning and seeing the gifts under the tree as if they appeared like magic and the feeling of wonder and joy at knowing that Santa was in his house and brought gifts just for him and his little sister.

He remembered trying to stay up at night in hopes of seeing the Tooth Fairy and always wondering how beautiful she would be. But he could never stay up that long because the Sandman always made sure he fell asleep and had good dreams even during the worst storms.

Then there was the Easter Bunny, Jack looked at the large pooka and blushed as he remembered the Easter's he had when alive. It was his favorite holiday and he would always move any Easter eggs he found so his sister would be able to 'find' them first. He remembered the one time he could have sworn that he caught sight of the Easter Bunny's ears, but when he went to chase him, all he found was a flower in his place.

now looking up at the guardians with his new-found memories and rekindled feeling of child giddiness he couldn't help but blush as he realized he was living every child's dream, he got to meet Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand man and the Easter Bunny.

All the guardians were gathered in the sitting room by the globe for their first meeting three days after defeating Pitch and, of course, a few days of much needed rest. They all sat by the fire, Jack was careful to stay a safe distance away from the flames. None of the guardians noticed how Jack was acting at first. Tooth was fluttering around about how she got almost all ber believers back and how the others should help with gathering teeth more often. North and Bunny were arguing about who's holiday was better, Bunny using North comment of "Easter is more important than Christmas," against him. Sandy was also dragged into the argument as both Bunny and North demanded hin opinion on who he thought was right.

None of them noticed how quiet Jack was as he watched all the guardians interact, not knowing how to act on his confusing childish feeling towards them. Babytooth seemed to be the only one who noticed how unsettled Jack was because she nuzzled his cheek and squeaked questioningly at him, her eyes worried. Jack gave he a small smile as he petted the feathers on her head. She sighed in content and Jack couldn't help but give out a small laugh, grabbing the other guardians attentions.

Jack didn't notice the room grow quite as he continued to rub Babytooth's head, smiling softly. He jumped a bit when he heard North speak.

"Jack?"

Jack looked over and saw all the guardians staring at him, he had to fight back a blush, not wanting them to know how he was feelings. Tooth looked a bit worried that the usually energetic spirit was silent. Bunny cocked his head curiously but said nothing.

"Whats Wrong Jack?" Tooth asked as she fluttered over to him. He looked up at her sheepishly, not really knowing how to talk to them anymore, he felt a bit scared even. Jack looked down and said nothing, causing the guardians to get even more worried. Babytooth squeaked even more as she nuzzled him, trying to get him to tell what was wrong.

"Jack? What is wrong boy? Do you feel sick?" North asked as he clasped Jack's shoulder, jack couldn't hold back the blush this time and his cheeks turned a very noticeable shade of blue. Even Bunny started to show a bit of concern because he moved towards them a bit, it was all a bit overwhelming, Jack was so confused and he didn't like how the guardians were crowding him, it was making him feel suffocated.

Before any of the guardians could say anymore, Jack tightened his grip on his staff and shot out of the globe room and out of the factory window. The guardians shouted behind him but he didn't want to turn around, he needed to get away, he needed to breathe, to think.

Jack flew as fast as the wind could take him, it wasn't long before the pole was behind him and he was speeding towards his lake, his home.

**~oo0O0oo~**

North stared out the window that Jack had just flew from only minuets ago leaving all the guardians dumbfounded. Bunny was the first to break out of his stupor to comment.

"What the hell just happened?" He demanded. None of the guardians knew how to answer the pooka, they were just as clueless as him. Tooth was so surprised that she stoped flying and was now standing on the ground. Even Sandy was too shocked to pull away his hot coco when an elf tried to get his hands on it.

"I do not know, we do not know Jack well, so who's to say," North just shrugged but he couldn't deny that he was concerned. None of the guardians really knew Jack, he seemed like a smart mouth kid, he was smart, caring and clever. But after a few days of knowing him he seemed introverted, nervous and a bit shy, so which one was the real Jack? Or was there just something wrong?

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Tooth asked a bit unsure. Sandy nodded and made an image of a crying face above his head making Bunny snort.

"I don't think he would be crying Sandy," Bunny laughed. Sandy pouted and made another image above his head, and image none of the guardians could really deny that it might be true.

"He might be lonely..." Bunny said softly. North nodded and he began to looked even more worried. Tooth started cooing worriedly and Sandy only looked at Bunny, wanting him to do something. Bunny sighed his ears flopping back in defeat when the other guardians also looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, I'll go look for the little bugger and bring him back," Bunny sighed. He was about to speak up when Tooth spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Babytooth?"

**~oo0O0oo~**

It wasn't long till Jack got back to Burgess, he softly landed down on his lake, frost patterns spreading out from his feet. He sighed in relief, he felt like he could breathe again, it was night-time and the moon's rays enveloped the forest and the like in it's comforting embrace, Jack let out another breath.

suddenly Jack was startled out of his thoughts by a very familiar squeak coming from his hood. Jack let out an amused laugh as he reach behind himself and gently cradled the small fairy in his hands. Babytooth looked up at him and smiled. She quickly flew from his grasp and started fluttering all around him squeaking excitedly.

Jack laughed again at her as he decided to forget his troubling emotions and started skating around on his lake, Babytooth following him and playing and letting loose squeals of glee at the fun. Babytooth flew circles around Jack as he made beautiful frost patterns, snow steadily started to drift from the sky completing the joyful scene.

Bunny watched the two play from where he was hiding behind a tree, he didn't have the heart to interrupt the moment. He decided that Jack could tell them what his running away was about later, he could tell the other guardians that everything was ok, that Jack just needed time.

Right now Bunny listened as Jack let out a carefree laugh as he played with Babytooth under the moonlight and felt his chest warm despite the cold.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**There will be more to this story soon  
Also another chapter to caged bird so don't give up on me just yet! XD**

**Please R&R**


	8. Caged Bird part 3

**Hey all! I know I haven't updated in a while, you can blame highschool and SAT's  
I know I said I would post one of the request  
but I'm having a hard time writing it so now I feel bad T-T**

**But since you guys liked this arch I'm gonna write one more part to Caged Bird  
The rest of the guardians are gonna learn a bit more about Jack Frost**

**Oh and I'm super depressed because you people haven't reviewing much  
I wanna cry, scratch that, I'm already crying Waaaaaa!**

**please review!**

**~oo0O0oo~**

When Jack woke up again the guardians were no longer in the room with him. Jack still felt weak, the heat and the shock from when he was trapped by Hallow in that cage clung stubbornly to him. In his weakened state Jack felt abandoned with no one in the room.

Jack was Suddenly scared at being alone. The walls were closing in on him again and he was having a hard time breathing. He needed to get out of that room. Jack's staff was beside him on the bed and his grip on the wood was comforting, he hung onto it like his lifeline. Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm down before trying to move.

His body did _not_ like the idea of walking at all. He nearly tripped over his thin blue sheets, that wouldn't have been fun. His entire body ached with fever but Jack didn't notice, al he wanted was to find the others, he didn't want to be alone. Rational thoughts were a little beyond him at that point.

Jack panted hard, leaning heavily on his staff for support. Jack started to hobble to the door, the need to find the others, the need to escape the confined room pushing him. It took some time for Jack to cross the room, he opened the door and leaned on the frame, trying to catch his breath.

Jack made the mistake of taking too deep a breath and the slight itch in his chest turned into a raging coughing fit. Jack doubled over in pain as the fit racked his weak body. The next thing he knew his knees hit the ground as he slumped against the door frame. In the back of his mind, Jack could hear as frantic footsteps approached him but was too focused on trying to gain his breath back to acknowledge it.

"Jack!" He heard North shout. The next thing he felt was strong furry arms surrounding him and lifting him of the ground. The fit came to an end and jack was left gasping and panting as he opened this glazed eyes up at the other guardians. Bunny set Jack down on the bed and tried to move away but Jack griped his fur, not hard, but firmly.

"D-don't leave," Jack pleaded softly surprising Bunny who was the only one who heard. Usually Jack was never this weak but he needed the reassurance of his friends being near, he couldn't stand being alone. Bunny gave a look to the others who were behind him. North looked really worried, Tooth fluttered over to the other side of Jack and started running her fingers through his snow-white locks, he leaned into the soft touch.

"We aren't leaving you," Tooth said softly. Jack's grip on Bunny's fur loosened and Bunny pulled himself free and went to grab the sheet at the end of the bed to cover Jack with. Jack looked up at the other guardians, North gave him a fatherly look of love as he moved over to his bed beside Bunny and took his hand, Sandy, being the ever-loving and sweet guy he was, waved at him at the foot of his bed smiling like no tomorrow.

"Ok now is time you tell us truth," North said gently but seriously. Jack looked at him curiously,not really understanding, he looked to Bunny who held up his staff that he had picked up.

"He means, it's time you told us what Hallow was talking about when he had your staff," Bunny clarified. Jack was still confused till he remembered everything that had happened. Hallow had revealed his true connection to his staff, he hadn't told the others, it was his one and only true weakness. "Are you really connected to your staff?" Bunny already knew the truth, he saw it for himself when Hallow racked his claws against the wood of the staff, but he still wanted to hear the truth from Jack himself.

"Yes," was Jack's answer. For some reason he couldn't meet the gazes of the other guardians, they must of been mad at him for keeping it from them. He didn't want to see their angry faces. Sandy sensed the boy's discomfort and quickly floated over to his face so he could see his face. Jack looked at him, a little of what emotion he was going to find in the older guardians eyes. He looked, and there was no anger only encouragement and something like understanding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" North asked, squeezing his hand a bit for comfort. He wasn't mad just worried.

"How did Hallow find out about it in the first place when even we didn't know about your connection?" Tooth asked when she thought back to the horrible event, how would Hallow know Jack's weakness. Jack stiffened slightly and of course Bunny noticed.

"Jack," Bunny dragged out the name, knowing fully well that there was a story behind that would come with the answer. " How did Hallow know?"

Jack looked at Bunny in the eye, he knew that if he told the truth it would hurt the Easter guardian. Bunny gave him a look that said ' just tell me already!'. Jack sighed in defeat as the other guardians also gave him a similar look.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said truthfully. Hallow never did say how he found out, but there was just one other person who knew about his weakness.

"But you have idea," North stated, seeing Jack's look. Sandy nodded and signed that he wanted to know too.

"I think I do," Jack told them. They all stared expectantly, waiting for him to give them a full answer, an answer that would only lead to more questions. "I think Pitch told him," he said finally. Jack knew that the truth would get a good reaction from the guardians, they didn't disappoint.

Bunny looked like he was about to rip someone apart, North looked like someone just put something nasty in his cookies (Jack would know, he's done it before). Sandy looked angry like Bunny but worried at the same time. Tooth looked like someone had just broke one of Jack's teeth, she was ready to scream.

North took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he started telling and scaring Jack. Jack squirmed under the gaze the others were giving him. He was really starting to feel the bone aching tiredness and was ready to fall asleep but knew that the others would have to hear the story, whether he wanted to tell it or not.

"Explain," North said as gently as he could while still demanding. He could see that Jack was still really tired, who could blame him. it was only last night when he was trapped in a cage in the heat. Jack's face was still a little flushed, North really didn't want to push him but he needed to know now, if he let Jack get away without telling them they would never find out.

"I-it happened after that Easter, the one I ruined," Jack told them softly, bringing the sheen closer to his chin, trying to hide. Bunny's ears fell back and Tooth looked away ashamed. Sandy looked confused, he wasn't around during that easter so he only knew what he was told, and that doesn't include the part where the others turned their backs on Jack.

"I went to Antarctica, to think," That made all the guardians, except Sandy flinch, they were the ones who sent him away. "P-Pitch showed up, h-he w-wanted me to join him, I said no but he had Babytooth."

At this all the guardians started seething with rage and shock. Anger at themselves for sending Jack away, anger at Pitch for what he did to Jack, and shock that he had asked Jack to join him. Jack had said no, despite all that they had done to him, he said no.

"He wanted my s-staff, said I was getting in the w-way," At this Jack started to tear up. North started running his hand through Jack's sweaty locks while started cooing to him. Bunny took Jacks hand and gave it a little squeeze, urging him to continue if he could.

"I didn't have a choice, I couldn't let her get hurt, he said he would let he go if I gave it to him. He lied," at this Bunny cursed under his breath.

"That sonofva-"

"Bunny!" Tooth cut him off. Bunny ears drooped a bit. North shook his head and looked back at Jack.

"He wouldn't let her go, she stabbed him with her beak then threw her into a crevasse, when I turned around he snapped my staff in half over his knee. I hurt so bad, I felt so c-cold," Jack finally broke into tears. North gathered Jack up into his arms, holding him close. Bunny also joined into the hug, followed by Tooth, Sandy floated over and started rubbing Jack's head in comfort.

Jack cried for a long time, unable to hold back the tears when so weak and scared. He felt safe with the guardian's holding him, and the next thing he knew gold surrounded him pulling him into sleep. He didn't fight it, too tired to try.

"Don't leave me," Jack whispered just before Sandy's dream too him. Sandy smile softly and sent him one of his happiest dreams. North settled Jack back onto his pillow as Bunny pulled the covers up. Tooth gave Jack a kiss to the forehead and Sandy pushed his hair back.

"Never son, never," North whispered softly.

After they left the room and letting Jack sleep, Bunny turned to North, his eyes filled with anger.

"You know what we have to do right?" He asked, near growling.

North nodded gravely, the Tooth also nodded totally in support, Sandy hit his fist into his open palm and nodded.

"Next time we see Pitch, we end him."

**~ooO0Ooo~**

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating on any of my stories, school is really hard and I just finished my SAT  
when summer comes I'll be able to update a lot.**

**I might write a story about how the guardians fight Pitch, if I do it will be under a different title.**

**Don't give up on me, I will update more during the summer, I'm nowhere near done yet**

**Oh, and review please!**


	9. Nightmares

**I'M BACK! it took forever for me to actually get this out, it seems I had writer's block so don't be mad at me, now I had this story knocking around in my noggin and was dying to come out as many of you may know I'm mostly for BunnyXJack brotherly fluffy so this one will him and one or two of the other guardians.**

**I know the named changed, that is because Starskulls, Author of 'Remember me', created a sequel to her story and stole my title, I even told Starskulls that I was using that title but he/she didn't listen so I'm pissed as hell and had to make a new title, so hopefully I won't lose any readers. Please be mad at Starskulls for me.**

**~oo0O0oo~**

_He was standing in the middle of his frozen lake. It was night time and the new moon(1) was in the sky so the only light was from the stars reflecting off the surface of the icy lake. The surrounding forest was dark and menacing. There was a deadly silence in the air, it was like everything was dead, the forest is never quiet there is always the sound of the wind in the trees and insects buzzing or chirping, animals would scurry about and there were the nocturnal animals too. _

_He held his crooked staff in front of him in a protective way, ready to defend and attack at any moment, the sense of danger telling him to keep his guard up. But then the next thing Jack knew his staff disappeared from his grip. He gasped and spun around, but no matter where he looked he couldn't spot his staff. All of a sudden it felt more like the surrounding forest was closing in on him. he look all around slowly backing up till he was in the center of his frozen lake. The feeling of danger was strong as well as the need to fly away, but without his staff he was trapped._

_The shadows of the trees reached across the ice, stretching towards Jack. Jack stepped back on the ice when the shadows nearly touched his bare feet. It was when he stepped back that he heard a sound, a familiar and terrifying sound. The ice under his feet cracked and fractured. Jack's heart froze in his chest and the next thing he knew he was submerged in stinging, numbing ice, his air cut off, the cold stiffening his body. Jack closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, hoping he could somehow swim through the opening. But looking up he saw the opening was closed._

_The moon, which had been missing was suddenly shining though the ice as if mocking him. Jack started banging on the ice, thumping it with all the strength he could manage when his muscles were so stiff. Through the ice Jack could make out other figures. One tall and red and quite round, the other was a thin figure covered in multiple colors like purples and blues. There was a greyish blur figure and a small round gold one. The guardians, North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were all standing on the ice and looking down on him. _

_Jack screamed and bashed the ice even harder, begging, pleading to be freed. He was scared and cold, he could feel himself getting more tired. He could feel the darkness of the bottom of the lake reaching for him. He screamed prying his family would save him. But as he looked up the guardians were just standing there, their expressions full of disgust. Some how Jack could feel the cold fill him even the ice water and his own powers couldn't reach as he looked at their faces. _

_One by one the guardians turned their back on him. Jack screamed even as the darkness some how grabbed him, pulling him deeper into the lake. He stared at the guardian's backs, finally giving up the fight to get out, knowing no one was going to save him. He felt the darkness take him, the last thing Jack saw was the light of the moon that betrayed him and he let out one last mournful scream._

**~oo0O0oo~**

Jack woke screaming and gasping. He felt trapped, it felt like the darkness still had a hold on him, that thy were holding him, pulling him deeper into the loneliness and pain. Jack started to struggled more and more trying to break free of the grip, he barely heard the voice above him, trying to sooth him.

"Jack, Jackie, it's me, Bunny," Bunny's voice broke through the haze of fear Jack was trapped in. He stopped struggling, the lake and darkness slowly dissipated and his room in the warren appeared. Arms encircled his body, cradling him. Soft fur pressed against his cheek.

"B-Bunny?" Jack whispered in a raspy, shaky breath. It slowly started coming back to him, he had stayed at the warren after staying late while helping Bunny's out. HE reconized his room in the Warren, he remembered bedding down for the night at Bunny's insistence. So it was all just a dream, the guardians hadn't abandoned him, he was home, safe.

"Yeah Snowflake, it's me," Bunny's voice was soft as he rocked Jack back and forth. He had ran into the room when hearing Jack scream, He had expected some sort of attack on the youngest guardian, he didn't expect to run into Jack, thrashing in his nest in the midst of a night terror, he didn't think for even a second as he rushed to the spirit's side and tried to ease him awake. Bunny passed his rough padded paw through Jack's snowy locks, trying to comfort the winter spirit.

Jack let out a shaky sigh, he reached a hand to grip Bunny's fur and bury his face into Bunny's warm chest. Bunny prodded Jack with his nose on his temple, trying to sooth him. He was surprised when he felt icy tears seem into his fur. Jack's whole body started trembling and shaking with the force of the sobs that started.

Bunny was scared, Jack was not the crying type, he was the type to deal with everything on his own and to hid how the truly felt. He never accepted comfort even when he really needed it. the fact that he was accepting it now was scary, it meant what ever Jack had dreamed was really bad. Bunny was quick to start comforting the distraught boy in his arms.

"Hush Snowflake, it's ok, I'm here, Bunny's here, big brother is here," Bunny soothed as he rocked the trembling boy back in forth. He carded his fingers through the boy's hair and snuffled his temple with his nose. Slowly, Jack started to calm down, his heart breaking sobs calming into hic-coughs and tired sniffles.

"Was it a nightmare mate?" Bunny asked softly when Jack had quieted down. Jack felt the vibrations through Bunny's chest as he spoke, he felt comforted in Bunny's arms, the way his warmth surrounded him, the way he could hear his heart beat, He felt the fear from the Nightmare melt away with Bunny's steady heart beats.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare," Jack said, sniffling a bit, he said it more to himself then for Bunny. He was safe, he was with his...Brother? Bunny had called him that so he guessed it was true.

Jack felt Bunny nod in understanding before sighing. Bunny slowly moved, Jack thought he was trying to move away from him and clung to him, letting out a small sound of protest. Bunny quickly rubbed his nose to Jack's temple, calming the child as he settled himself in the nest he had made for Jack. He leaned back in the nest so he was more comfortable and so Jack could rest on his chest. Bunny let out a breath as he started to run his hand through Jack's hair.

"You know I used to how a ton of nightmares when I was a kit," Bunny told him. Jack looked up at him, where had that come from? and why didn't he ask about his nightmare? not that he was complaining, he really didn't want to talk about it yet. He was silently surprised at what he said though, Bunny was always so strong and fearless, it was hard to believe that he would have nightmares.

"You had nightmares?" Jack asked disbelieving. Bunny let out a laugh and ruffled Jack's hair fondly.

"Everyone has nightmares once in a while ya lil'blighta," he said teasing a little, making Jack smile a bit, and sniffled again. Bunny nodded, he rubbed Jack's cheeks, cleaning away the tear tracks. Jack giggled a bit when Bunny's nose snuffled his temple again and his whiskers tickled him.

"What did you do?" Jack asked innocently. Bunny leaned his head back in thought, he continued to run his paw through Jack's snowy white hair, the ministrations calming them both.

"Well the real question is, 'What did my mom do?'" Jack tilted his head in question. Bunny found the action adorable, it was when Jack acted like this, like a kid, despite all the years of loneliness and hard ships, that he couldn't help but show his soft side. Bunny could never resist kids and there was something about when Jack acted like this that made him want to tell the child anything, how he ever lived without Jack till now he had no idea. Jack settled against Bunny's chest, feeling a story coming on.

"Well you see, pookas were a proud race, the were noble warriors, there used to be many of us, different clans, different ties, my father was a clan leader, so when ever there was a dispute between his clan and another that resulted in violence, he was the first to run into battle. I was only a kit at the time, but once the battle reached the home of my clan, there was so much fighting, everyone was hiding inside their burrows. Mom tried to get me to go inside but I wanted to find my dad," Bunny paused. Jack looked up and could tell that this story paining him, he knew it was hard. Not knowing what else to do Jack hugged Bunny a little harder. Bunny was surprised but then smiled fondly at Jack and rubbed his head. Jack closed his eyes unconsciously and leaned into the touch, and Jack wondered how he survived 300 years without the comfort.

"I found him, he had fallen in battle," Bunny breathed. "Ever since then I had nightmares about the battle, about my dad. I would wake up screaming, my mom was the one who comforted me. She would hold me, and nuzzle me with her nose. She never asked what the dream was about, she already knew, she only said that things would be ok, then she would groom my fur, and that would but me to sleep. after a while I stopped dreaming of how my father died and started dreaming about my time with him, I put the past and all those fears from then behind me because I still had my mother and she loved me."

As Jack listened he started to tear up. Jack and Bunny's nightmares were different, Bunny dreamed of losing someone and Jack dreamed of losing what he had. But one thing was the same, it was the past and he had family now who loved him, North was like a father, Tooth was a mother, Sandy was an uncle and Bunny was his big brother. Bunny had his mother to chase his nightmares and fears away and Jack had the guardians.

Jack sniffled a bit and Bunny leaned down to snuffled his temple with his wet nose. It was comforting, it was then that Jack thought back to that time he saw a mother arctic hare and her kits. Arctic animals loved Jack and his favorite was the Arctic hare. one time he found one of their nest and found a mother with her kits, the mother didn't mind Jack, when one of the kits got all fussy the mother hare would snuffle the kit with her nose and then lick it's face till it calmed back into sleep. Realizing that Bunny was treating him the same Jack pouted.

"Hey!" he complained, glaring playfully from where he was on Bunny's chest.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"I'm not a kit!" Jack huffed. Bunny stared at Jack for a long moment before he caught on and started cracking up. Jack pouted once more and buried his face in the pooka's fur. Bunny calmed down and smiled challenging at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack complained when he felt Bunny's tongue through his hair. Jack started to fuss in Bunny's arms and Bunny prodded his temple with his nose and then nipped his ear and growled, reprimanding the child. Jack stilled, Bunny continued to groom Jack's hair and face, Jack would make a protesting sound only to be silenced by a warning nudge by Bunny's nose. The constant rhythm of the licks, the warmth and the soothing sound of breathing started to make Jack sleepy. Jack snuggled into Bunny's fur and closed his eyes, Bunny licked over Jack's eyelids and cheeks and his nose. slowly Jack started to drift of and Bunny chuckled.

"Who isn't a kit?" Bunny whispered.

"No fair," Jack said sleepily curling into Bunny making the pooka chuckle again.

"No more nightmares, we'll always be there for you, your big brother is always here," Jack heard just before he drifted off. Bunny was a lot like his mom, he didn't need to ask Jack what the nightmare was about, he already knew. He was his big brother after all.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**OMG that took forever, then it got deleted and I had to re-write it. **

**Anyways, sorry that took so long, I had writers block and couldn't seem to get it out. Hopefully I will be able to update regularly now that I finally broke out of my mind block.  
Ok, I haven't heard from you guys in a while so please Review, I wanna see if I got any better since the last update, plus I love you guys so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Wolfy**


	10. author's note

**Hey everyone I'm not dead, I know I promised that I would update a ton this summer but the thing is that my dog got sick and had to be put down a few days ago. I had a hard time taking care of him for most of the summer, he was14 years old and I miss him so much that it's painful, Lucky had been with me since I was 3 and now I'm 16 so I had just lost my best friend and family so I hope you understand why I couldn't write recently and I hope some of you would pray for Lucky's happyness. **

**I haven't been in the mood for writing and now that I have had time to get past my grieving I have serious writers block. If you guys could make some requests through reviews I might help me get a kick start on writing again. **

**Hope to hear from you!**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
